Today's integrated circuits include a vast number of devices. Smaller devices are key to enhance performance and to improve reliability. As MOS (Metal Oxide Semiconductor Field-Effect-Transistor, a name with historic connotations meaning in general an insulated gate Field-Effect-Transistor) devices are being scaled down, the technology becomes more complex and new methods are needed to maintain the expected performance enhancement from one generation of devices to the next.